


6:59 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Amos glanced from the kitchen window to fried chicken on a platter.





	6:59 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Amos glanced from the kitchen window to fried chicken on a platter before he ceased considering returning to Unity.

THE END


End file.
